I would never hurt you
by Imnotcrazy-really
Summary: Sasuke comes home one day confused about a certain school subject. Can Itachi make him understand? ItaSasu PWP Inc Anal Shouta


* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. I make no profit from writing this. 

Warnings: Incest Anal Shota OOCness… not a very long list this sort of thing is a little new to me.

I am sorry if it lacks some emotional depth and I find myself challenged in that area.

It should be considerable better than my thing of the past as it has been beta'ed not one but TWICE.. yes it need that much help

Hearts and Hugs to MarMar (Co-owner of this account) who even with her strong dislike of incest acted as one of my betas and Zatalin Naealf who was the other

And in case you wonder-

Itachi-13 Sasuke-7

* * *

Itachi was taking a break, a seemingly innocent and everyday thing that everyone does. Although for Itachi, child genius, this was a rare occurrence. For once he had some free time. Doubtlessly his father would be angry but due to his recent promotion to ANBU captain and the recent fear his clan had developed for him it was doubtful that he would say anything. He perked up when he heard little running steps in the hall outside his room. Itachi chose not to look up when the door slid open hesitantly. Sasuke peeked his head into the room. He made a small sound of delight at spying Itachi in the corner. 

"Nii-san! You're home!"

He entered without permission and crossed the plain room to flop down on the bed. Sasuke cast several glances in this brother's direction. He seemed restless about something. A slight frown adorned his features. Itachi graced him with a glance then returned to his book but found he could no longer read. Sasuke was only silent for a moment.

"Nii-san, today in school we learned something weird!"

Itachi pretended to continue with his book but all of his attention focused on the boy on his bed. Sasuke began swigging his legs and continued after a pause.

"We learned about human anatomey and sex." Sasuke's voice held a little bit of puzzlement and distain.

Itachi almost started. _Sex?__ Why the hell do we __have to talk about that? _Anything but thatHe shifted. Ever since he had hit puberty earlier that year, developing earlier than everyone else like every other aspect of him, he had been strongly attracted to Sasuke. A feeling he knew he shouldn't have but was unavoidable. Sasuke jumped off his bed and wandered over to stand next to Itachi. He unconsciously tensed up.

"Do you know about that Nii-san?" Sasuke stopped himself and giggled. "Of course you do! Nii-san knows everything! It was strange and all the girls where giggling and looking at me funny... some of the boys too. I don't really like girls Aniki. They're all annoying. Naruto is kind of cute. I like him. He's kind of like a girl. Is it wrong that I like a boy Nii-san?"

Itachi didn't really hear Sasuke's question. His mind was reeling. _Sasu__ke likes some kid named Naruto? __He is supposed to like me his beloved older brother. _Itachi turned from his book to look down at Sasuke who was looking up at him expectantly. Sasuke swung his body back and forth nervously.

"Is it Nii-san?" Sasuke voiced his query again after getting no response.

Itachi mentally shook himself.

"No." Itachi put no thought into the single syllable simply reacting to the question.

Sasuke's face brightened and he beamed up at Itachi then his face contorted in puzzlement.

"I don't really understand it Aniki. Anatomy class is confusing." Sasuke said with a slightly whiney tone. Itachi's mind was in confusion. _Sasuke had to like him._ He latched on to the statement.

"Do you like me Sasuke?" Itachi murmured to Sasuke. He turned his head towards the boy a strained smile on his face. Sasuke beamed again not quite grasping the true meaning of the words or the predatory look in Itachi's eyes.

"Of course Aniki! I love you!" Sasuke chirped obediently.

Itachi smirked. Of course he did. He reached out and began petting Sasuke's head.

"I could show you. Would you like that Sasuke?" Itachi lowered his voice to a quiet seductive tone.

Sasuke's round childish face lit up. His brother never wanted to play with him or teach him anything.

"Really Aniki? That would be great!" He reached out and tugged on the material of Itachi's pants it excitement.

Itachi gave a little half smirk and shut his book with a little snap. He turned his sadistic smirking face to Sasuke not watching as he haphazardly placed the book on the table so that it slid off onto the floor. Itachi's expression made Sasuke a little nervous he jump when the book fell to the floor with a crash then gave a little cry as his brother picked him up with both hands and plopped him into his lap.

"I'll demonstrate. Do you think that would help?"

Itachi rested one hand on Sasuke's back to stabilize him and reached the other around to begin tugging his own pants off.

"But Nii-san we don't have a girl!" Sasuke squeaked not used to the physical contact with his brother. Itachi suppressed a small chuckle at the comment. He lifted his hips and slid the hem of his pants, underwear and all, as far as they would go then raised Sasuke so he was able to pull them all the way off to pool around his legs where they caught at the wraps. Sasuke gave a little gasp at his brothers nearly erect manhood. He touched to moist tip gingerly earning him a hitch of Itachi's breath. He frowned. His brother was bigger than him. Then again his brother was always better than him.

"You'll just have to be the girl otouto. First-hand experience is always the most informative isn't it?"

"I'm not a girl Aniki!" Sasuke's voice held indignation.

Itachi was silent for a second. Somehow that was not the reaction he had been expecting. He chuckled; the sound was low and reverberated. Sasuke could almost feel it in the air and in the hand rested on Itachi's chest. He shivered. Sasuke loved it when his older brother laughed.

"I know that, foolish otouto, but I can show you how it will work just the same. Do you want to know how?"

Itachi inquired a second time playing this time on the boy's innate curiosity. Sasuke bit his lip but gave a little nod. Then the real question hit him.

"But niisan… I don't have a vagi... vajin... vagina, where are you going to put that?!'

Itachi snorted. He grabbed Sasuke's hand in his own and wrapped it around his swollen cock. Sasuke watched him run it up and down with mild interest.

"All these questions, don't you trust your Aniki?" His voice was breathless and laced with lust.

Itachi continued to run Sasuke's little hand over his swollen penis. Sasuke frowned at the texture and size. He wasn't even sure how it was going to fit inside vagina thing or not but he felt strangely curious.

"Do you really want to know?"

Itachi repeated his previous statement pressing Sasuke for an answer. Sasuke bit his lip in childish indecision at Itachi's question. He reached over and ran a finger across the head of his brother's penis spreading the murky substance leaking from it. He looked up at the hiss of breath from Itachi. Sasuke nodded. Itachi shoulders relaxed as he released the tension that he had been holding fully expecting that his brother would refuse himHe moved his hands from Sasuke's to let it slip around his bottom. Itachi stood taking Sasuke with him. He crossed the room in several quick strides easily supporting Sasuke against his chest. He deposited Sasuke on the center of the bed then kneeled on the edge and pulled his pants all the way off.

Sasuke looked his brother up and down once. He was a little nervous. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. Slowly he rose from where he was sitting to kneel in front of Itachi. He stared at his brother's erection for a moment and found it fascinated him. He reached out with one hand and grabbed it again. Itachi hissed and snapped his attention back to Sasuke who was rubbing his penis idly enjoying the unique texture. Itachi's breath hitched again and he tugged the rest of his lower garments off. Free of the clothing he turned to Sasuke who had stopped rubbing and was looking up at Itachi with a mixture of innocence and expectance. Itachi reluctantly removed the little hand from him.

"Let's start with some kissing. They told you about it right?" Itachi breathed a he slid his hand across Sasuke's cheek moving it back until he was cupping the back of his head. He tilted Sasuke's head up and leaned in. Sasuke's eyes had gone wide. His lips quivered as they almost touched. He wanted to shake his head, say no, respond in some way but he was captivated

"No? That's alright I'll teach you."

Sasuke could almost feel his brothers lips moved as Itachi spoke and gasped as he felt Itachi's tongue ran across his lips. He almost pulled back but the soft resistance of Itachi's had steadied him. Itachi continued undeterred by Sasuke's inhibitions. He lapped at his trembling lower lip.

"It's important to make sure the lips are moistened. It makes it so much more pleasant. Be careful not to make them too wet." Itachi nuzzled Sasuke's noses. "That's not nice."

Sasuke nodded but then was stopped by lips pressed to his. It was a shock at first then he got used to the feeling the lips receded. They returned for another quick peck.

"The next time I kiss you open your mouth."

Itachi descended again and when they connected Sasuke opened his mouth hesitantly. Just the tip of a tongue invaded his mouth. It rubbed against his and explored the front of his mouth. He wasn't really sure what was going on but he loved the warm sensation of lips moving against him. He even didn't mind the tongue. He actually found himself liking the subtle clean taste of Itachi. Almost minty. Itachi pulled back. Sasuke felt a little lightheaded, at one point during the kiss he must have forgotten how to breathe.

"That was good. I want you to move your tongue against mine this time."

Sasuke felt giddy at the soft voice in his ear whispering compliments. He eagerly pressed his lips to Itachi's this time but allowed the older boy to lead. Once he felt comfortable he rubbed back at the invading tongue. At first he was shy but then moved aggressively in Itachi's mouth. His actions where hasty and childish but Itachi enjoyed it. He pulled back again for a breath.

"I'm going to touch your body ok? Everything we are doing now is called foreplay. It gets us ready so we enjoy it."

"Enjoy it?" Sasuke's voice was low and strained.

Itachi smiled causing Sasuke's eyes to light up at the rarity.

"Yes." He replied almost curtly.

Itachi moved back in for another kiss while he allowed his hands to roam up the black shirt his brother wore. He stroked his side running his hands over his smooth developing chest. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss at the tingling sensation that followed Itachi's hands and warmed him in strange places. He let out a low moan.

"Nii-san that feels good."

"Does it?" Itachi looked up to speak to Sasuke's face.

"Yes."

Sasuke almost didn't get the response out through a moan. Itachi found a nipple a rubbed his thumb over it.

"You like it when you Aniki touches you don't you Sasuke?"

"Mm yeah."

Itachi tugged the shirt over Sasuke's head. He dipped his head and took the nubin his mouth taking it between his teeth gently. He rolled it with his tongue and licked it rhythmically. Sasuke groaned and threaded the fingers of one hand through Itachi's hair by instinct. Itachi moved away from the nipple kissing his way across his younger brother's chest licking occasionally licking the pale creamy skin until he reached the long slender neck. He stopped and sucked on the collarbone hard enough to mark not thinking about the later consequences.

"When you are with your lover you have to stroke lick them and kiss them and do things they like. Do you like that Sasuke?"

Sasuke's response came in a gasp followed by a moan. Itachi moved his hands to Sasuke's waist and petted skin there exploring the slender hips. He hooked the fingers of one hand into the waist band of the cream shorts. He pulled back from Sasuke's chest and scooted away to strip the garment from his body. Sasuke groaned at the loss of Itachi's presence and reached for him. Itachi moved back into the outstretched arms with a little smile. Itachi continued kissing and sucking his way across Sasuke's chest exploring the pale skin. He slid a hand down to stroke Sasuke's thighs and positioned the other on his shoulder to steady the younger man. He whispered to Sasuke's shoulder.

"I am going to touch you now. I like you were doing to me earlier."

Almost hesitantly Itachi wrapped his fingers around the small semi erect length and gave it a slow caress. Sasuke cried out and thrust into the hand desperate for more of the intense pleasure. Itachi continued to pump Sasuke loving the look on his younger brother's face as he teased him. Sasuke's eyes where closed all of his features slack with pleasure. He loved it. Itachi didn't want to make him orgasm and he was not sure how much the boy could take. He removed his hand with reluctance. Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned in protest.

"Why did you stop Nii-san? That felt good."

Itachi chuckled pleased with the query.

"Like it do you? Well be patient there is more to sex than that."

He brought his hand level with his face. Slender fingers brushed against Sasuke's lips they gently pushed past then and rested against his teeth.

"Open your mouth little brother. You have to get my fingers wet."

The words that may have been a request seemed like a demand to little Sasuke. He looked up at his brother with questioning eyes but opened his mouth to allow the appendages to enter his mouth. They swirled around exploring the wet cavern they tasted a little salty and vaguely of soap. After realizing that Sasuke was not going to do anything interesting Itachi pulled the fingers out trailing saliva across the younger mans lips and chin. Sasuke quivered as he felt something wet and slimy trace across the crack of the globes of his ass. He squirmed a little not caring for the sensation.

"Aniki what are you doing now?" Sasuke's voice was a little panicked.

A single finger parted his cheeks and swirled around the rim of his virgin entrance. Itachi worked a single finger into the other boy's ass pushing it in as far as possible then held it there not moving. Sasuke frozen, his mouth falling open to allow a choked cry of pain to escape, his entire body tensed, he clenched the sheets. He made an attempt to escape but Itachi placed his hand forcefully on Sasuke's hips to steady him.

"Itachi! Niisan! What are you doing! It hurts!"

Itachi remained silent and still watching as the lithe form under him wiggled in an attempt to free its self from marauding fingers. After a second Sasuke lay there, the initial rush of pain receding, leaving him with the gentle stretching sensation of being penetrated. He regarded Itachi with sullen eyes.

"This is called preparation. I am stretching you with my fingers so you will be ready for me." Itachi's voice was rough around the edges from anticipation but he was pleased to hear that it still held the lack of emotion from practice.

After almost a full minute of inaction the elder grew impatient and decided that Sasuke was ready. He pulled the finger out almost all the way then positioned them so that a second finger joined the first before thrusting them in again. Sasuke gasped it didn't quite hurt this time but he was still not fond of the sensation. Itachi smirked and began a stroking movement with the two fingers not thrusting just curling them repeatedly searching.

"I have to add more fingers because I am bigger than them. Do you like it Sasuke?"

Sasuke squirmed at the new action. He frowned and replied adding a little pout.

"No, it feels funny."

Sasuke stopped his furtive movements in shock as Itachi found a certain spot and began rubbing it. The stimulation gradually built until Sasuke felt like his lower body was throbbing. His entire body was tingling from this new strange extremely pleasant sensation. He moaned unintentionally needing to release somehow. His cock twitched and throbbed for attention. Itachi leaned in and whispered into Sasuke's ear. He intensified the pressure on his prostate stoking harder.

"Does it still feel funny?" Itachi teased.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's bicep and moaned in response. Itachi smiled to himself and pulled back. He hovered over his brother for a second before lowering his head between his otouto legs. He gazed up his body to stare into his eyes.

"I have to lubricate you now. You need to be fully wet so I slide right in."

Confusion filled Sasuke's eyes. Itachi ran his tongue across the tip of Sasuke's erection. He cried out and arched up into the warmth. Itachi lowered his head even further, bringing the hand he had been using to support himself down as well to spread the small firm cheeks. With a final smirking glance up to Sasuke, who lay panting nearly breathless, he leaned in and gave the sensitive skin between Sasuke's balls and anus an experimental lick. Sasuke let out a drawn out moan. Itachi took this as a green light and began licking the same spot repeatedly savoring the silkiness of the skin there. Growing bored he moved down further to lick the length of Sasuke ass thoroughly covering with wetness. Sasuke squirmed. He didn't like what Itachi was doing but oddly the feeling of his rough tongue against his cheeks felt so indescribably good. He moaned in distress in his indecision and tired to move away.

"Shhh Trust me."

Itachi murmured into his fingers then blew gently on the area enjoying the yelps and shudders from Sasuke as the breath hit his wet butt causing it to cool instantly. He licked around his fingers almost invading the hole with his tongue. He began moving the fingers in and out in a slow but steady rhythm forcing the makeshift lubricant into Sasuke coating him. Itachi concentrated around his fingers continuing with his ministrations. He found Sasuke's prostate again and with more gentle rubbing reduced Sasuke to a writhing moaning mass. He eased a third finger and closed his eyes imagining his more substantial length in that tight passage. His breathing sped up.

"Does it still hurt?"

Itachi whispered breathily. Sasuke pushed his back against the pillows, straining wanting to get away from the sensation but not quite. He squirmed not know what he wanted. Itachi looked up and crawled up face to face with the younger removing the third finger but keeping his hand in place. Sasuke almost whimpered at the loss and gave a shudder as Itachi leaned in to speak against his cheek each word a warm breath caressing him.

"Because I don't want to hurt you. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Itachi's tongue flicked out to spread its wet heat along the back of his ear lobe and Sasuke shuddered. He let out a moan and ran his hand across Itachi's back at the unexpectedly caring words. He wanted more of that caring and feeling. His fingers clutched the shirt that Itachi had never removed. He would do anything to be closer to his brother.

"It doesn't hurt anymore Aniki. Please, just continue with whatever you were going to do." Sasuke's voice was almost pleading as he voiced the lie.

The elder could hear the uncertainty in the others voice but lust chose to disregard it. Itachi rose to his knees and crawled across the bed to sit with his back pressed against the headboard. Sasuke sat up and watched his brother positioning himself. He wondered for a second why Itachi had left him to sit at the front of the bed. He opened his mouth to voice the question but was silenced when Itachi tugged Sasuke into his lap so that the boy was straddling him facing each other in an almost uncomfortably intimate manner. Sasuke squirmed feeling slightly self conscious. Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's back and pulled him closer so their chests pressed together. He shifted Sasuke's position until his throbbing erection was pressing at his back nearly nestling between his cheeks.

"There are several different positions but this one will be the easiest for you. I'll go in more smoothly. Ok?"

Sasuke nodded. He still didn't understand where Itachi was going to put his penis. His answer came only seconds later when Itachi slid his down his back to cup the back of his thighs and lift him onto his knees.

"Now I am going to enter you. I am going to put this." One hand left Sasuke's thighs and grabbed his own erection. He lifted Sasuke slightly and guided it so that the head was positioned at his entrance. "Here."

Before he could reach Itachi put both hands on his hips and force him down on the first inch of his cock. Sasuke couldn't help but scream. An unwanted tear tickled its way down the side of Sasuke's face. He tried to blink them away but the tearing sensation was too much. Itachi pushed in a few more inches. Sasuke put his hands on Itachi's chest and pushed. He writhed but Itachi held him fast and grunted as the little boy wiggled around his engulfed member.

"No! No more! Please don't do this it hurts!"

Itachi kissed him effectively ending Sasuke's pleading. He let his tongue run over Sasuke's teeth. The uke leaned into the kiss desperate for compassion and security. They continue this for a second tongues rubbing against one another until Sasuke relaxed. His entire body lost its tension and he leaned into Itachi. Who took it as an invitation to continue, the wait causing him considerable strain.

"No."

Sasuke moaned punctuating it with a little shake of his head. Itachi rubbed Sasuke's thigh lightly.

"It will start to feel good, I promise, just please let me move."

Sasuke didn't believe his brother's words but looked into Itachi's eyes finding more feeling than he could ever remember reflected in them. His mind reeled at the pleading tone. He slid his hands onto strong deceptively lean shoulders and nodded. Itachi sighed in relief. He lifted Sasuke and forced him down. A moan escaped him at the utter bliss of the feeling of sliding in Sasuke's velvety passage. Itachi started thrusting Sasuke onto himself in a regular pattern keeping the rhythm slow so his partner could get used to it.

At first Sasuke cringed at every thrust, his little cries of distress drowned out by Itachi's moans. Itachi angled his hip just so running across the special bunch of nerves with each thrust and gradually there was another feeling over riding the pain. Pleasure built and began to course through him. He cried out. Sasuke began to use the bed and Itachi's shoulders for leverage to impale himself on his brother's straining cock.

"Yeah, ride my dick little brother. Take me in yourself."

Itachi growled lustfully. He was past explanative comments his entire focus on his dick driving into his brother. Sasuke moaned and leaned into the stroking changing the angle of the thrusts. Itachi moaned and leaned in to bite Sasuke's neck gently. He licked the abused skin gently. He was so close. He could feel his orgasm coming. Itachi released one side of his hips allowed Sasuke to take more control of the thrusting. He rose to the challenge and increased the speed with amateur dedication. Sasuke never managed to make each thrust even or strait but somehow the inconsistency and inexperience of it aroused Itachi more. He grabbed Sasuke's cock stroking it roughly in time to their movements.

Sasuke tugged on a fistful of hair. Itachi growled and bit down again his hand squeezed roughly on Sasuke's little penis. Sasuke screamed pleasure washing over him in waves as the tug pushed him over the edge. Itachi's eyes widened as the already tight passage tensed in orgasm. He groaned and climaxed shooting his semen into Sasuke. The boy shuddered at the sensation of being filled. He felt something warm and wet sliding out of him and down his legs. Both males breathed raggedly. Sasuke leaned against Itachi's chest completely drained. He could still feel the pleasure tingling across his skin. Itachi allowed his mind to reform and think of something coherent to say.

"If you're wondering that was an orgasm."

Itachi ran his hand from where it had settled on the back of Sasuke's knees to the curve of his cheeks collecting spent semen onto his fingers. He brought it up so that Sasuke could see it.

"And this is my semen, it contains sperm that, if you where a girl," He used his other hand to brush sweat drenched bangs out of Sasuke's face. "When I released it, would travel into your uterus where it could connect with your ova to create a child."

"Why didn't anything come out of me?"

Sasuke regarded his limp penis drowsily. Itachi pecked him on the cheek.

"You're not old enough foolish otouto."

Sasuke pouted a little. His expression was so adorable that Itachi wanted to take him again. Instead he settled for a soft kiss on the lips then scooted down so that they were lying stretched out on the bed.

Itachi rolled on his side pressing Sasuke to his chest.

"Does it make sense now?"

Sasuke looked up at his elder brother. His eyes where heavy with exhaustion he nodded with a smile. Itachi didn't smile. He just watched the other drifting off to sleep and cuddled him closer. He closed his eyes and wondered what would change, nothing, he had to continue to act indifferent. _No one can know. He is mine now._ Reluctant to wake the boy he knew he had to. He released him and sat up.

"Let's go get cleaned up for dinner."

* * *

There it is after much angst ranting and deliberation its finished. I hope you enjoyed it! 

Please review :3


End file.
